1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vertical type substrate processing apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process includes a transfer chamber where a wafer is loaded into or unloaded from a substrate retainer. The transfer chamber is installed under a process chamber where the wafer is processed. A cleaning unit is installed on one side wall of the transfer chamber. By ventilating clean air from the cleaning unit into the transfer chamber, an air flow is formed inside the transfer chamber.
However, it is difficult to miniaturize the substrate processing apparatus according to the above-described conventional configuration of the transfer chamber.